tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Half-Shell
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Half-Shell is a fanon animated series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, teen drama, comedy-drama, science fantasy, martial arts, and superhero fiction. It is a reboot that features the main characters of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series and borrows elements from the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Plot Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are the team of humanoid mutant eastern river cooter turtles who were hidden ever since their mutations within the sewers of New York City and usually go up to the surface only in the night time. *'Leonardo/Leo' - The oldest of his brothers and the leader of the team. He is 16 years old. Leo is bright emerald green and wears a bright royal blue mask, black elbow and knee pads, and light blue wraps on his feet and wrists and fights with twin katana swords. *'Raphael/Raph' - The second oldest of his brothers and the hotheaded muscle of the team. He is 15 years old. Raph is forest green and wears a red mask, black elbow and knee pads, and light red wraps on his feet and wrists and fights with twin sai daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The youngest of his brothers and the brains of the team. He is 14 years old. Donnie is light olive green and wears a purple mask, black elbow and knee pads, and light purple wraps on his feet and wrists and fights with the single Bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - The second youngest of his brothers and the wild child of the team. He is 13 years old. Mikey is light apple green and wears an orange mask, black elbow and knee pads, and light orange wraps on his feet and wrists and fights with twin nun-chucks. Allies and Friends *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' - A leader of the Hamato Clan whose rivalry with the Foot Clan came to an end when he was a child. As the result of tapping rat DNA into his system, Hamato Yoshi mutated into a humanoid mutant rat and escaped the program. Realizing he can no longer live a normal life, he retreats to the New York sewers where he raises his pet turtles as sons and teaches them ninjutsu. Master Splinter is black and wears a maroon robe and black shoulder pads and sash belt. *'April O'Neil' - The teenage Irish American girl who befriended the Ninja Turtles. She is 16 years old. She has a short, orange hair and wears a black and yellow shirt with the number 6 on the top left corner, green plaid skirt, dark gray tights and black boots. *'Casey Jones' - A teenage half-American/half-British boy and a crime-fighting vigilante who becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is 16 years old and is good with sports and is popular with the girls, especially April. He has black hair and wears a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with a black skull and hockey sticks, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Utroms The Utroms are the last yet peaceful descendants of the humanity that came from Dimension X into existence 100 years before the moment of the Big Bang.